


Afton Fever

by olympia_ll



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied Child Murder, Investigations, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Police Brutality, Slow Burn, a more modern au, he goes by dave in the first few chapters, i mean it bc i go into detail about gore and death, its complicated, its just weed but still, just bc he doesnt trust you yet, just testing my hand at slow burn, murder couple, yeah ur a stoner bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_ll/pseuds/olympia_ll
Summary: ((when the tags say dead dove: do not eat, i kinda really mean it bc i go into detail about gore/murder/death considering it’s something i hyper fixated on ages ago but dont worry, im harmless, just into heavy horror and that. this is your warning :) - cass))in which infamous william afton has gone missing years after being accused but let go of a case of child murder due to lack of evidence and is presumed dead. dave has ‘replaced’ him in a restaurant a few towns over. you so happen to work there already with your fellow coworker jeremy. unfortunately due to lack of ranks in the staff chain, you’re roped up with the newbie.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

the annoying chime of the large glass door, dulled and withered from years of use and no repairs, rang through the building. you hated that fucking noise. “theres the noise of your nightmares.” jeremy joked meekly from beside you. though in a foul mood, you give him a laugh. “yup, cant wait til the managers see i’m handy and let me scrap it.” you huff, leaning at the gift shop counter bored out of your skull. “im numb to it now...” jeremy mumbled, fawning how upset he was by sprawling over you, back to back, dramatically. you elbow him playfully, “get your skinny ass off me, jer.” you laugh again, more honest this time. “theres that award winning smile.” jeremy’s laugh is much louder than yours, something you became fond of. 

“excuse me? you two are the only workers i see so...” a man stepped up to the counter and jeremy straightened to a more professional stance whilst you lazily popped your bubblegum. seeing no kids, you quirk a brow. “can we help you?” you ask, straightening up onto your elbows and resting your head on your palm as you prepare your notepad and pen for a possible complaint. “i’m here to talk business.” the man smiled, that smile was eery but you didnt want to judge.” you look him over. the stranger was in a basic tee shirt, jeans and a weathered old jacket. “you dont seem the type to trade in tokens.” you comment, jeremy turns his back and quietly giggles to himself. you smile, at your friends reaction, and the stranger seems to enjoy your comments too as he chuckles. “keen eyes on you, but im here for official business im afraid.” 

“if youre here for a lawsuit you have to speak to either the manager or the owners.” you sigh, sitting up in your stool, “other than that, can i take your complaint?” you prepare your pen again as jeremy turns back to his more professional side. “oh no, i’m afraid you’ve got the wrong idea. i’m looking for a job, ms...” his words wandered, and you let out a laugh. “you? want a job, here?” you laugh again and even jeremy breaks character and snorts. “well... yes?” the man looks confused. “why would someone want to come work in a place like this? we get paid minimum wage, literally £120 a week, we have to deal with cranky kids and those fuckers.” you gesture to the dancing animatronics on stage, not phased and seemingly happy as they performed their usual routine. “dont get us started on the animatronics, they break down like every other week.” jeremy adds on with a groan. 

“sounds tough...” the stranger frowned, his eyes meeting yours. “it is, if i was you i’d run off somewhere else for your waiter or security guard schtick.” you hum. “its difficult to apply for those things when you majored in robotics.” the man breaks out in a smile, leaning up against the counter. “and i have night guard experience too, in the same restaurant, different owners and locations though.” he shrugs. “oh wow.” jeremy grins at you. “a jack of all trades.” you grin back at your best friend. “so... about the employment?” the man smiles, an almost charming smile, at you. “i’m not sure, jer, are we hiring?” you nudge jeremy. “i dont think so? havent heard anything.” jeremy shrugged as a young girl ran up to the counter with a bunch of tokens, grinning a toothy grin at your coworker. “excuse me” jeremy whispered, before moving over to the kid. “oh wow, kayla, look at how well you did!” he smiles brightly, kayla beams and laughs. “you want a chica plushie?” 

as jeremy entertained the young child, you let your fond smile drop as you turned to the man. “sorry about that.” you huff out a laugh. “no worries at all. i never quite caught your name.” the man hummed leaning on the counter again as he stares at you, unbothered by the hyper child next to him, “easy there chief, we gotta see if we’re hiring first. then you can get hired and maybe learn my name and take me out for a date.” you smirk. “ah yes, of course. as for the if-we’re-hiring, the paper said there were spaces open.” he shrugged, fingers tapping the cheap counter you sat behind. “of course there is.” you huff. “jeremy, turns out spaces are open.” jeremy turned his attention from the hyper child in the middle of her rambling about her new favourite arcade game. “really?!” he looked so confused. “did you two not know?” the stranger quirked a brow. “we’re a little uninformed apparently.” you sigh. “seems like poor management.” he frowns. “eh, jobs a job. can i get your name?” you ask softly. “only if i get yours.” he winks. you sigh, “not giving up on the name are you?” the strangers eyebrows twitch up in anticipation. you smile, “y/n. my name’s y/n.” 

his eyes light up, “dave, dave miller! at your service, miss y/n.” he takes a dramatic bow as jeremy returns from attending kayla who ran off with her new chica plush. “you two kids getting on?” he joked, nudging your arm softly. “just fine, thank you jer.” you nudge back. “age, mr miller?” you smile softly, and dave smiles back. “27.” you nod and write it down. “too old for you doll?” he winks when you look back up at him. “Not in the slightest.” You wink back. “good, i’m beginning to think this could lead to a potential date.” he laughs. jeremy piped up. “lets work on hiring you first, n/n (nickname*) doesnt just jump into things.” 

you smirk. “always got that motherly bite, don’t you jeremy?” you tease. “shut up. got enough of mike saying that, i don't need you too.” he sighs. “hm... yeah, schmidt’s a real kick for you. a real bite. didn’t know you two were on a first name basis now.” you give him a fake dreamy sigh. “shut up, n/n!” jeremy snaps, face burning red as he sorted the till. you laugh, bringing your eyes back to dave. “sorry about that mr miller, just some loving banter.” you smile as jeremy grumbles in agreement, counting up the tokens and real money in separate compartments. “it’s completely fine, you two seem close, and please, call me dave.” he smiles back. “alright, dave. can i get your phone number and address? address being for any wellfare checks in the future, don’t want you going dark on us now, eh jer?” he hums in agreement, stacking nickels neatly as dave gave you his information. 

“we’ll also have to run a background check, just security reasons y’know?” you hum, “completely understandable after what that afton fella did.” dave nodded in agreement. “awful, wasn’t it?” you hum. “absolutely, i would never even think about harming a child.” dave shuddered. “well, that willpower will be tested if you get hired.” you joked, and both jeremy and dave laughed. “i suppose it will be, i’m lucky our diner was quiet.” 

“diner?” jeremy piped up, “you mean you worked with afton?” the other man seemed almost offended. “no of course not, thats what we called the restaurant as it was so small, just a nickname y’know?” dave smiled tightly. jeremy hummed, going back to his job. “sorry about him, he’s got no off switch and just blurts out questions.” you nudge jeremy’s ribs. “well sorry, i’ve got no off switch because-“ “jer, go take a breather, lunch starts soon anyway.” you rest your hand on his shoulder. “no, no im fine.. i’m sorry.” jeremy frowned, grabbing his water bottle to take a shaky sip. “sorry about that dave.” you smile sheepishly. “water under the bridge, everyone gets stressed.” dave smiled. 

“just answer the questions on this form and we’ll see if you get the job, depending on how many people apply it can vary to 1-3 weeks, is that alright?” sliding the paper and pen over, you look at miller expectingly. “of course!” he smiles brightly, taking the pen. “great. just let me know when thats done.” you step away towards jeremy whos taking a pill. “not too many.” you smile. “not to little.” he smiles back. “you doing alright now?” you rub his arm softly. “yeah, sorry about that.” he mumbles. “nothing to apologise for.” you laugh, moving back to dave. “he seems familiar, has he ever been in the paper?” 

“who? jeremy?” you look over to your best friend. “not that i know of, hes a pretty face with a common name.” you shrug. “i suppose so...” dave stares at jeremy in thought for a few more moments before moving the papers back over to you. “ah, thanks dave, we’ll give you a call and see if you get the job.” you smile. “thank you.” dave chuckles before adding on. “about that date?” he winked, fingertips tapping smoothly on the plastic counter. “hiring first!” jeremy interrupts, moving back over to the desk. “say, jeremy was it?” dave pointed. jeremy went silent and gave him a nod. “you look familiar... where you involved with the bite of 87? y’know, were a kid who looks a lot like you got bit by an animatronic? which one was it...” 

dave snapped his fingers a few times to try and jog his memory. “listen, dave, you mean well but i really dont want to talk about that.” jeremy shuffled awkwardly, glancing at you for assistance. you gave him a knowing look and cut off dave’s next sentence. “if you can respect jeremy’s privacy, i’ll get you in the job asap and we’ll call you tomorrow night.” you shrug. dave looked at you, “i didn’t mean to pry, of course i’ll respect his privacy.” the man smiled, and jeremy let out a sigh of relief. “i guess i’ll hear from you tomorrow.” he gave you a final wink before heading on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda short sorry 🥺

“what a weird guy...” jeremy huffed as you both walked to the employee area behind the building. “i’m sure he thought the same about you, jer.” you tease, grinning at him. “well, yeah probably, but something about him is just... off.” he sighed, sitting at the bench and putting his lunch down. “it’s gonna be fine, jeremy. i’m more worried about fritz not telling either of us about the fact we’re hiring all of a sudden.” you reply. “it’s because of the new, let’s say, smudge that is on the name of this company.” a new voice chimed. 

mike sat down next to you. “hi mike.” you smile, “jer’s missed you- ow, jeremy that hurt!” rubbing your shin where jeremy kicked you, you pout at your best friend. “shut up, y/n!” jeremy hissed, his cheeks red. mike only laughed, “out of all the employees, you two are the most colourful.” he smiled. you weren’t going to lie, mike was certainly a good looking guy, and you just hoped he treated jeremy well behind your back. “alright, so you’re here for a reason, what’s up, michael.” you smirk, kicking your feet up onto your friends lap to relax. “give us the gossip.” jeremy added on, leaning in as he sipped the large fiztime popsoda you got him. “well, from what i’ve heard, a few people resigned due to the... afton murders. it left a large dirty spot on the company’s name and no one wants to be associated with it. to prevent losing any more employees, fritz and the owners haven’t told anyone else.” mike shrugged. 

“so how do you know?” jeremy asked, eating a slice of his small pizza. “nothing gets past me?” mike winks, and jeremy chokes on his food. you and mike only laugh at your friends misfortune, and your coworker gets up. “my break is almost over, i’ll see you two around.” he waves, and you bid him farewell with a “see ya around, schmidt.”

"soo.." jeremy leaned in. "how are you gonna get that david employed?" he quirked a brow, blinking at you with a teasing look on his face. "shit. i haven't really thought about it that much. i guess i'll talk to fritz. i mean, he mentioned he's got qualifications in robotics, that has to count to something!" you shrug. jeremy nodded, "yeah, our animatronics are so... buggy. it sucks." he agreed.

"c'mon, let's get going, our break's almost over." jeremy smiled, getting up. "we've got five minutes! you just wanna see mike don't you?" you tease, standing up to walk with him to the main building, disposing of the leftovers but keeping your delicious drinks. they were the best part of the restaurant in your opinion, and jeremy would agree.


	3. Chapter 3

fritz didn't look convinced. "so this random guy, just walks up, and says, and i quote.. 'i'm qualified in ROBOTICS'. why didn't he come to me?!" he fumed. you sighed. "always hotheaded-fritz. he said we were the only employees he could see and he has past experience." you fold your arms across your chest. "hmmm. it's a bit too good to be true." fritz huffed. "so you're not gonna hire him?! are you nuts!" you snap. "look, he could be lying. how old did you say he looked?" "he wrote 26 on his resume." you shrug. fritz huffed. "bit young to be well qualified." 

"give him a chance fritz please, if he's lying we'll know and you can either kick him out or keep him." you suggest. "fine. give him a ring and we'll have him in on monday. you can show him the ropes. he's gonna be your responsibility." fritz pointed a stern finger at you, and you smiled. "i won't let you down." you say as your grin widened. 

the phone dialled, and you wondered if you had the right number. upon the fourth ring, the speaker clicked. "yello! dave miller speaking." that chipper voice chimed through the crackly speaker. "dave! hi, it's y/n." you smile through the phone, and he chuckles. "giving me a call at this time? must be my lucky day." you could hear his smirk. "hmm, sorry, it's work related." you smile, leaning back against your couch. "aww, no date yet?" he whined playfully. "not yet, but perhaps you can try and impress me when you come in on monday." there was only silence after your sentence. "so you're a gal of your word? i'm impressed." dave teased. 

"of course i'm true to my word. however, my neck could be on the line here with my manager, so please don't let me down. remember the deal?" you say as you pick at your bottom lip with your fingernails. "of course. mind your friend's business, and you'll get me the job." dave beamed through the phone. "cool, so try not to bug him. it may be an interesting story to you, but it's a traumatic experience for him. he can't go near any of the animatronics, but he keeps pushing. that's just jeremy." shrugging, you stretch out on your couch. "he sounds like a good kid." dave hummed. "he is. just don't give him a hard time or mike'll have your throat." you joked. dave laughed. "who's mike exactly?" he asked, tone curious. "you'll meet him on monday." you keep smiling, despite him not being able to see it. 

"so, what're you doing right now?" dave asked. "small talk already, eh? alright. well, i'm on my couch speaking to you." you giggle. he huffed out a laugh. "is that all doll?" he says with that thicker british accent of his, thicker than yours, you were almost melting at the sound of it. pulling yourself together, as you barely knew the guy, you hum.

"you down to meet up? y'know, to celebrate me getting hired so quickly." dave asked, and you smile. "where are you thinking?" you reply, getting up to get dressed. "the pub down on gallows avenue. you know the place?" he hums, and theres some ruffling on his end. "yeah, i do, jeremy and i used to sneak into there all the time." you laugh. dave laughs too, "cheeky! underage drinking's a crime y'know." 

"there's people that have done worse." you shrug with a laugh, pressing your phone against your cheek with your shoulder so you can get dressed properly. "hm, i suppose so." dave replies, and you can hear his smile. you slip into a short but comfy black skirt and pull on a white tank top, "i'm pretty much ready, i did my makeup for work." you hum. "yeah i remember, you looked gorgeous, i just didn't want to be creepy." he laughs. "how would you be creepy?" you smile, grabbing your black leather jacket and slipping into your boots that were similar to your coat. 

“well, i just didn't want to be creepy with sudden compliments." laughing, you reply with: "aw, well, i do love sudden compliments. i don't get many unless it's from jeremy or mike. that's rare though." you shrug. "well, in that case, i'll be sure to give you a lot of compliments." dave replies. “you don’t have to do that, dave.” smiling, you walk out the door. “please, i’m feeling nice tonight.”


End file.
